User talk:Daves Villa
Welcome Hi, welcome to House Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:SteveHFisyh page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SteveHFisyh (Talk) 19:13, September 20, 2010 Spanish "House" Wiki I think it would be a great idea to link the two wikis. What I can do here is create a template that will refer users to the Spanish wiki if there is a matching article on your wiki. You can do the same with your wiki to refer back to this one.SteveHFisyh 01:57, September 21, 2010 (UTC) I had a lot of fun exploring your wiki tonight, and learned some Spanish too! I have used the template SpanishWiki to show which articles have a Spanish version, and have started the category "Spanish" for those that I have linked. By the way, in episodes where House speaks fluent Spanish (like Humpty Dumpty), how does the Spanish version handle the dialogue? It obviously isn't dramatic if House speaks perfect Spanish in the Spanish version. Maybe "Alfredo" becomes "Fred", an English speaking handyman :-) One more - what is the name of the episode "Damned If You Do" in Spanish? Also, if you know of any differences between the Spanish and English versions, please feel free to add them to this Wiki. SteveHFisyh 03:03, September 21, 2010 (UTC) New episodes By all means, if you have any information about new episode names, please add them to the Season 7 page. The rest of us usually can't keep up with the information that does come out. SteveHFisyh 03:08, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Season 8 To paraphrase Dr. House, "Who da man? You da man!". Thanks for your recent contributions on Season 8.SteveHFisyh 03:05, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations! For being the person who posted the first video of Twenty Vicodin, you get to choose which article will be featured for October. Let me know by September 8 or you lose your choice. It has to be an article that already exists on the Wiki, and it has to be an article that hasn't already been featured. Thanks for helping out. SteveHFisyh 03:05, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Yes! The featured article can be an episode or any other article. Simple Explanations has already been featured. SteveHFisyh 19:20, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Promo song found! Promo song! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1i_XtL8wv1U&feature=related I also thought Unfaithful was a very good choice for featured article. Now we have to work to make it better :-)SteveHFisyh 04:05, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism Thanks Dave. I appreciate all the help I can get. SteveHFisyh 21:55, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Upcoming episodes I would rather not add a new epidode template as we're already having trouble with the current episode templates. I know they look funny when we hardly have any information though. Feel free to add galleries to any article you like. See the Kalvin Ryan page for a good use of pictures to tell the story of the episode. SteveHFisyh 01:40, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for helping Thanks for offering to help more often. I note that you prefer to work on new episodes. I often have trouble keeping up with those because right now I prefer to work on the older material. Although I plan to cover the main patient in each episode, the new Season 8 episodes still have lots of empty red links. If you take a look at Twenty Vicodin, very few of the characters in that episode have a page yet. The same is true of Transplant. I always like to give people things to do they're likely to enjoy, so please feel free to work wherever you want. However, it would be really helpful if you could create some new articles for Season 8 characters. I don't think I will have the time for a whiloe. For example, take a look at Broken from Season 6. That took a while, but most of the characters there have their own pages now.SteveHFisyh 03:04, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Both Sides Now Thanks for adding the Latin American title. Can you tell me if the phrase in Spanish evokes the same meaning as the English phrase does in English, or does it "lose something in the translation"? SteveHFisyh 04:03, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Template idea I found the article Brain tumor, which was cut & paste from Wikipedia. It's long and all the links are internal. Because it was a cut & paste job, the formatting is off too. I think we need a template that says something like "This article needs a lot of work! See the Talk page." Can you do something that would stand out a bit that we could put at the top of such pages? I also notice that for the actorinfobox template, if there is no information, it puts a placeholder (for the photo, birthdate, etc. - see Kevin Phillips for example). Any chance you can fix it? By the way, you've been doing very good work here this month. Thank you.SteveHFisyh 04:05, January 21, 2012 (UTC) March featured article Your choice again for your work on the templates and posting the first promo for Better Half. You know the rules: - I need to know by February 8 - It has to be an article that existed on January 31 - It can't be an article that has been featured before SteveHFisyh 02:34, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Spain Spanish or Mexican Spanish? By Spanish, do you mean you're from Spain? Darth Kieduss the Wise 03:00, May 23, 2012 (UTC) September featured article Who else? Thanks for your work on the featured articles, so you get to pick the next one! You know the rules #It had to be an article that existed on July 31, 2012 #It has to be an article that hasn't been featured before #You have to let me know by August 8. SteveHFisyh (talk) 02:11, August 2, 2012 (UTC) June 2017 featured article Thank you for keeping an eye on the wiki for vandalism. As a result, you get Instant Karma and a chance to pick the featured article for next month. Once again, the rules are simple: *You have to pick an article that existed on April 30, 2017 *You can't pick an article that has already been featured *You have to let me know before the other person who is in the race and has a 24 hour head start on you. Leave your choice on my talk page and don't forget to sign it with four tildes (~) to sign and date stamp it. Good luck!SteveHFisyh (talk) 01:50, May 3, 2017 (UTC)